Forever One
by TaigaRAWR
Summary: Usui and Misaki are in love, obviously. So why not follow up on their every day love life? There will be heartwarming times and there are heartbreaks. Over the many obstacles, will Misaki and Usui be able to overcome them?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Love Triangle

The fallen autumn leaves crunched as Ayuzawa Misaki's feet take her sprinting to the school gates. "Uagh! I can't believe I slept through my alarm clock! And I have a meeting in 5 minutes!" She mutters to herself. "That's what I get for not sleeping for the past week…" It was true though, because the finals were taken yesterday. And the minute she stepped out of the shower, she collapsed on her bed.

She quickly takes off her shoes and changed into her indoor shoes, used only inside the school. "That's rare for kaichou to be late," said a soft voice from behind.

She quickly spun around, only to see Usui Takumi right behind her wearing a smirk on his face. "B-BAKA USUI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Ehhhh…." 

"I'm already late for the meeting so stop bothering me!" Misaki said and

sprinted towards the direction of the Student Council room.

"No running~!" Usui shouted out after her. 

"I'M NOT RUNNING! I'M SPEED WALKING!" She shouted back.

**~TIME SKIP: LUNCH TIME! ~ **

"Misakiiiii!" Sakura's voice shouts. "Let's go eat lunch!"

Shizuko, walking behind Sakura, said, "Unless you're busy with the student council."

Misaki shook her head, "No, I'm free." She looks outside the windows. "Is it cold outside? If not we could eat outside…"

Shizuko shrugged, "Let's step outside and see."

When they stepped out the door, a chilly wind blows against their faces. "I-I d-don't think it's a g-good idea t-to eat o-outside today…" Sakura said, chattering. "Misakiiii, can we eat in your class today?"

Misaki nodded, "Sure. I don't mind."

As they were walking up the stairs Misaki heard a familiar voice saying, "Hey you guys! Did you see Misaki-chan anywhere?"

"You mean Kaichou?!" came another voice. "Are you stupid?! Why are you looking for her? She might kill you!"

"But I didn't do anything bad though~"

Turning the corner, Misaki could see a chocolate haired boy chewing on bread crust while many boys swarmed around him. A boy leaned closer to him, "I know the Prez changed a lot since when she first became president but she's still going to kill you! Don't you remember what she did to you on the first day of school?"

The chocolate haired boy tilts his head, trying to recall the event. "You mean when she took away my bread crust?"

"And when-" 

"AHH! KAICHOU!"

Misaki walked closer to the group surrounded by a dark aura. "Why don't you continue?" She growled, "I would love to hear more about myself from you guys."

The group of boys quickly retreated back into their classroom, leaving a boy, still chewing on his bread crust, standing in front of Misaki and her friends. "Oi! Hinata! Quick! Retreat!" They urged.

Ignoring them, Hinata smiled brightly and threw his arms over Misaki. "Misaki-Chan!"

Blush crept onto her face. "Y- You-Kun!"

"Misaki-Chan, my grandpa just sent me tons and tons of veggies!" His eyes sparkled as he was speaking. "Can I come over to your house tonight? I'll bring a lot of veggies with me!"

"Uh… Yeah." Misaki said. "You can come over around 7… We can have dinner at my house."

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Yay!" He ran down the hall towards his friends. "Then see you tonight!" He called over his shoulder.

"Hey! No running!"

**~Time Skip: Maid Latte~**

"One order of Moe Moe Omurice!" Misaki placed an order in the kitchen. "Eh?! Usui?! Why are you here?"

A pair of emerald green eyes stared back at her. "The kitchen crew is on break today." He said, smiling. "I get to spend time with the cute Misa-Chan."

"Oh shut up!" Misaki said, blushing. "Just hurry up on the order."

"Hai, Hai." Usui turned back to the stove. "Is there anything else?"

"Eh?"

"If you're just going to stand there, I'll just assume you want to place an order or you want me." He said, turning his face towards her, smirking.

Misaki felt her face grow hot. "W-what are you talking about you perverted alien! Go to hell!" She said, stomping back to the front.

**~At the Ayuzawa Residence~ **

"Hinata." Misaki said, opening the door. "You're here!"

"Hai!" Hinata placed an arm full of vegetables onto the floor. "Here's all the veggies my grandpa sent me! Boy there was a huge mess just down the street! The pumpkins fell out of their box and-"

"Hai hai. It was rolling everywhere and caused a biiiiiggg mess." Came a smooth yet familiar voice.

"Usui?!" Misaki exclaimed. "W-why are you here?!"

"Ah! Usui-Kun helped me with the pumpkins-"

"He wasn't able to carry them all by himself because he wasn't strong enough." Usui cut in. "So since I was there, I helped him."

"Eh Usui-Kun!" Hinata whined. "Stop cutting me off in the middle of my sentence!"

"Ah. It's You-Kun and the future brother-in-law." Said a monotone voice. "We're just making dinner. You should join us."

"Suzuna!" Misaki yelled, blushing. "What did you mean by brother-in-law?!"

Suzuna picked some cabbages and cucumbers off the wooden floor. "But Onee-San, don't you plan to marry Usui-Kun?"

"Ehh… I want to know too, Misa-Chan~!" Usui took off his shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor. "Won't you be marrying me?"

Misaki blushed even more. "E-Eh?!" She turned to Suzuna, "Suzuna! Did this perverted alien infect you with his pervertedness?!" she pointed her finger a Usui's face. "He must have! My sweet sister would never say that!"

Usui looked at Suzuna, and Suzuna looked at Usui. "Did i?" Usui asked, lifting up an eyebrow.

Suzuna shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Misaki was speechless. To think that her sister had teamed up with the perverted alien was just wrong! She turned to Hinata and pulled him inside. "Let's go Hinata!"

"E-Eh! Misaki-Chan!" He stumbled after her.

"Thanks for the meal!" Hinata said happily, setting his chopsticks down. "It was delicious, Oba-san!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Minako smiled. "It's very nice to have 2 boys around the house."

"Don't worry, Okaa-San." Suzuna said with her monotone voice. "You'll have a son-in-law in a few more years. Onee-San's working on getting you one already."

"Oh is that so!" Minako placed her hand on her cheek and looked at Misaki. "Misaki, are you really?"

"Suzuna! Cut that out!" She shouted, blushing. Again. "No mom! I'm not working on anything related to romance!"

"Eh… You're not?" Usui looked at Misaki with his puppy dog eyes. "But Misaki-Chan, you said you lov-"

"Hinata! Help me prepare tea!" She quickly got out of her chair and dragged Hinata with her to get the tea.

"Ah- Misaki-Chan…"

As Usui, Suzuna, and Minako were fussing over the "future brother/son-in-law" topic, and Misaki constantly shouting at them, Hinata felt out of place. It was as if he wasn't there. He stood there silently and listened to the conversation. 'But I love Misaki-Chan too.' He thought. 'And I've known her for a long time, longer than Usui-Kun.' Hinata stared into his cup of tea. 'I came and searched for her. But all Usui did was attend to this school like all other guys and just… stole her away from me.' He looked up at Misaki, who was waving her hand at Usui and Suzuna, blushing and panicking. 'Why Misaki-Chan? Why am I no good? Is Usui really better than me? What's so good about him anyways?' His heart ached and on the verge to tears.

"Hinata?" Misaki gently shook his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you not feeling well? Are you sick?"

"N-no." Hinata stammered. "I'm fine."

"That's great. If you feel sick tell me, 'kay?" She smiled.

Hinata clenched his fist over his chest, grabbing a handful of cloth. 'Why Misaki? I know you love Usui-Kun. And I try to shut my feelings away for you.' He stared down to his feet. 'Why do you always melt my heart with you smile?'


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

"No baggy pants! You! No earrings! Hey you there! Wear your tie properly!" It was early in the morning and Misaki was already yelling at people at the gate of the school.

"Misaki-Chan," Hinata smiled at her. "Ohiyo!"

"Ah…Hinata…" Misaki smiled warmly, "Ohiyo." Hinata felt his face warm up a bit. "Are you feeling okay this morning?" She asked. "You're not sick right?" she placed her hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature.

"I-I'm fine!" Hinata stammered. "I-I need to get to class." He waved at her awkwardly. "Uh... see you… later…"

"…" Misaki turned back to the students walking pass the gate but can't but look back at Hinata. '_What's up with him?' _She thought. _'I'll check on him later…'_ "Hey! BUTTON YOUR SHIRT UP TO THE SECOND BUTTON!"

**~Time Skip: Lunch Time~ **

"Ayuzawa, where are you going?" Usui suddenly appeared behind the raven haired girl.

"U-USUI!" Misaki jumped a little. "D-Don't scare me like that!" She was just making her way to Hinata's classroom when Usui's sudden appearance gave her a mini heart attack. "I'm on my way to check on Hinata."

"Eh… You're worried about Sanshita-Kun?"

"Yeah," Misaki glanced at Hinata's classroom door. "He's been acting weird recently. I hope he's not sick."

"That's so unfair, Kaichou." Usui pouted. "You never worry about me like that…"

"What are you talking about?!" Misaki blushed. "I-I worry about you…sometimes." She muttered.

A smirk spread across Usui face. "You're so adorable, Misa-Chan~"

"Don't use that name in school you perverted outer space human!" She hissed back.

"Hai,Hai."

Misaki walked into Hinata's classroom, instantly sending chills down the students' spines. "Is Hinata here?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. Misaki sighed. "Does anyone know where he went?"

"I-I think he went to the cafeteria…" A male student squeaked.

Misaki nodded. "Thanks," she smiled and left.

"S-She smiled…" A guy said.

"That's the first time I've seen her smile…" Another male student said.

The other guys nod in agreement. "I-I think when she smiles… she's kinda… cute…"

They all looked at each other and slightly nodded their heads. "Y-Yeah."

Misaki sped through the mob of hungry students, who trying to buy their lunch. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria and finally spotted spiky chestnut colored hair. "Hinata!" she called out, which got drowned by the mob of noisy students. She slowly made her way towards his direction. "Hinata!" she called again.

"M-Misaki-Chan!" Hinata had a strip of bread crust dangling from his mouth. His friends slowly backed away.

"H-Hey Hinata!" His friend, Ryo, said. "We'll be in the classroom, so catch up later, 'kay?"

"Uh… yeah." Hinata watched as his friends disappear into the crowd, obviously scared of Misaki.

"Sorry to scare your friends away." Misaki scratched her face with a finger. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked a few times, not understanding what she meant. "Did I do something wrong, Misaki-Chan?" His eyes began to fill up.

"Eh? Ah! No!" she quickly replied. "You've done nothing wrong! I just wanted to make sure you were feeling well." Hinata stared at Misaki. "You were acting really weird, so I thought you were sick." She lifted her head, capturing Hinata's gaze. "You're not sick are you?" She said, with a worried tone.

Hinata blushed. "N-No I'm not sick at all!" He held up his bag of bread crust, "I'm perfectly fine! I'm eating bread crust like I usually do! I'm totally fine!"

Misaki's grabbed Hinata's hand a led him up a flight of stairs. She opened a door and a cold winter breeze blew on their faces. "Hinata," Misaki said, facing Hinata. "There's nobody here on the rooftop." She let go of his hand. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong?" she stared at him with worried eyes. "I want to know."

HInata tightened his grip on the bag. "I…I…" he lowered his head. "Misaki-Chan!" He stared into Misaki's eyes with an intense gaze. "The truth is…With Misaki-Chan… I'm in lo-"

"Kaichou~~" came a voice from above. "Aren't you cold out here?"

Misaki looked up, spotting Usui staring at them. "U-Usui-Kun!" Hinata stammered. "since when were you up there?!"

Usui jumped down. "Ne Kaichou," He said, ignoring Hinata. "You'll get cold. Let's go inside." He took Misaki's hand and dragged her inside.

"Wait!" Misaki stumbled after him. "U-Usui! Stop!" She said, trying to pull her wrist away from his iron grip, without much success. "I need to ask Hinata something!"

"Didn't you already?"

"Yeah well-"

"Then you're finished." He stared at her with cold eyes.

"Usui-Kun!" Hinata grabbed Misaki's other hand. "Misaki-Chan and I haven't finished talking!"

Usui glared at him. "Usui…" Misaki said lightly. "I just want to talk to him."

Usui narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "Then say it here and now." He growled.

"W-What?" Hinata blushed. "N-Now?!" He let go of Misaki's hand, flustered.

"Usui." Misaki looked up at his emotionless face. "He doesn't want to say anything with you here. It makes him uncomfortable." Usui squeezed her wrist tighter.

"If you don't have anything to say, then we're leaving." He said to Hinata, pulling Misaki along with him through the hall. Everyone parted way to let the two through. They were curious of what happened and why Usui was draggin Misaki but not the other way around.

"Usui!" Misaki said, impatiently. "Let me go! I'm worried about Hinata!" He didn't reply or let go of her hand, but just kept walking down the stairs and onto the second floor. "Let go of me, Baka Usui! What's wrong with you _and_ Hinata today?!"

He stopped on his tracks and turned to face her. "Ayuzawa," he said darkly. "the reason he's acting weird is because of you."

Misaki blinked a few times, not understanding what Usui had just talk her. "M-Me? What are you talking about?!"

Just then, Sakura jump from behind and gave her a surprise big bear hug, followed by Shizuho. "Misaki-Ch-"

"MISAKI-CHAN!" another voice broke in. Everyone turned their heads towards the owner of the voice, even the other students who were just hanging out in the hallway. Hinata came up to her, panting and his face flushed. "M-Misaki-Chan…" He panted.

"Slow down, Hinata." Misaki said, patting his back.

"Misaki-Chan!" Hinata grabbed her hand in his. He took a deep breath. "I LOVE MISAKI-CHAN!" It was loud and clear. It was loud enough for the whole floor to hear, building even.

Blush slowly crept onto her face as Hinata's words sink in. "E-Eh?!"

"Eh?!" Sakura gasped.

"EH?!" Shizuko covered her hand over her mouth.

Hinata was beet red. Misaki was even redder.

"Since Sanshita-Kun confessed…" Usui sighed. He slowly got down on one knee and again, he took Misaki's hand. "Misaki Ayuzawa," he gazed into Misaki's anber eyes. "I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Misaki was going to faint! Two confessions at once! "Eh?!" She cried. Covereing her face with her hands.

"Eh?!" Sakura and Shizuko were clinging onto eachother.

"HAH?!" the male students shouted.

"NANIIII?!" the female students cried.

"Misaki-Chan…" Hinata whispered, giving her the puppy eye look.

"Misaki…" Usui stared at her with his glistening emerald eyes.

'_What have I gotten myself into?!" _


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Dicision

**Chapter3: The Final Decision **

Everyone had their attention on only three people. Misaki, Hinata, and Usui. Some were told by their friends and rushed up to the second floor just to see this rare scene. Hinata was standing to the right of Misaki, while Usui was to her left, on one knee.

She looked at Usui, then Hinata, then Usui again. _'What have I gotten myself into?!' _she thought.

Sakura saw Misaki's troubled face. "Why not give her time to think about it?" she suggested. Hinata glared at Usui, and Usui glared back. '_Is it just me or are there two dogs behind Usui-Kun and Hinata-Kun…' _Sakura stepped in front of Misaki. "A girl can't just choose on a whim!"

Usui sighed, "Then I guess I won't push it." He slowly got up and smirked at Misaki. "Well then, you're going to have to think hard about it, Kaichou." Misaki nervously bit her bottom lip. "You're mine." He mouthed to her.

"What are you talking about you perverted alien!" Misaki blushed.

"Misaki-Chan." Hinata's voice whispered. She turned to her right. Hinata's lips touched her cheek. Misaki's hand flew to her face, startled.

Usui's smirk vanished and was replaced with a frown. A dark aura blazed from him. "U-Usui-Kun..?" Shizuko wasn't sure what to say in a tense situation like this. _'I swear I hear dog growls…' _

"H-Hinata!" Misaki said. "Why did you-" She was then cut off by a pair of soft lips. It was Usui.

Sakura gasped. Shizuko's glasses almost fell off. Everyone around them were speechless.

When Usui broke away, Misaki's face was super red. "U-Usui!" she screamed. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I won't let Sanshita-Kun kiss you if I don't get to too." Usui said rather bluntly.

_'My first kiss…' _Misaki buried her face in her hands. _'Baka Usui!' _

**~Time Skip: Maid Latte~**

"Misaki," Sabaru said, shaking her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah- No…" She forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Subaru nodded, "Well I'm going on my break so I leave it to you."

"Hai." She nodded and walked out to the dining floor. The doorbell jingled as the door opened. "Welcome back, Master." She bowed.

"Ah… Misa-Chan." A familiar voice said. She slowly straightened herself up.

"U-Usui…" she said, barely audible. She quickly dropped her head. "Please allow me to lead you to your table, Master." She led Usui up the stairs to the second floor, where it was empty, since the first floor was full. She pulled out his chair, "What would you like to drink, Master?"

He pulled her down by her wrist. "Your blood." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you saying you idiot?!" Misaki slapped his hand away.

"It's just a master's wish." He shrugged. "Isn't a master's wish the servant's command?"

Misaki turned her head away. "Shut up." She mumbled as she stomped away.

Few minutes later, she returned with a glass of water and a slice of sponge cake with kiwi, peach, and strawberries decorated on top. "The Kitchen Sisters wanted you to try this new cake they made." She set the cup and plate down in front of him. "Enjoy, Master." She said with a small bow.

"Misa-Chan." Usui said, picking up a fork.

"Yes?"

"Say 'Ahhh'…" Usui held out a small piece of cake.

"Misaki blushed. "I-I can't do that…"

"And you let girls feed you on suit and tie day?" he pouted.

"That was a special occation…"

Usui raised an eyebrow. "And if I order you to in the position of the master?" Misaki hesitated. "You're the maid." He reminded her.

She slowly leaned in and opened her mouth. "Ahhh…" Usui fed her the cake.

"How does it taste?" He took out a pen and grabbed a specialized 'Maid Latte' napkin.

"Mmm…" Misaki set a finger on her lips. "I think it's a little too sweet… for my taste."

"Mhm…" Usui jotted down notes on the napkin. "And?"

"Uhhh… I really like the softness of the cake."

He nodded. "Is that it?" She nodded. He hands her the napkin and said, "Give this to the sisters."

"Eh?" Misaki took the napkin and read it. "These are all my thoughts about it though." She looked at Usui. "You didn't even try it yet."

"Only if Misa-Chan feeds it to me." He smirked.

"Oh go to hell!" she blushed and quickly left. "That perverted alien."

**~Next Day~ **

"Alright, that's all for today," Misaki stood up and straightened a stack of papers in hand. "Dismissed."

As the student council filed out the room, Misaki had to organize all the council documents. "Oh I just hope I can make it in time." She glanced at the clock. 4:37. She had to arrive at Maid Latte five minutes before her actual shift at 5:10.

"Do you need help?" came a voice.

Misaki turned her head to her left, grabbing a pair of scissors, and readied herself in a fighting stance.

"M-Misaki-Chan, it's just me…" Hinata stammered. His large eyes were blinking at her.

"Oh…" Misaki relaxed a bit."Hinata…"

As Hinata walked towards her, she sat back down in her chair. "I'm almost finished here, so why don't you just go home." She stamped the last piece of paper. She looked up. Hinata was still standing there. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh…" Hinata stared at his shoes. "About the… you know…"

She quickly caught on what he was talking about. "Oh…" Misaki's face turned red. "I-I haven't had time to-"

"Kaichou's so meannnnn~~!" Came a familiar voice. The tall blonde walked next to her and blew in her ear.

"USUI!" Misaki jumped up. She covered her ear.

"Hey Kaichou."He said, with a smug face.

"DPN'T YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Ehhh… Why?"

"Just… Cause-"

"Usui-Kun!" Hinata cut in. "You cut off our conversation again."

Usui looked at him. "Hmm… Well I'm part of it, _Sanshita-Kun."_

Hinata clenched his fist. Slowly, he starts to emit a dark green aura. _Grrr… _

_Is it just me, _Misaki thought. _Or are there dogs in here? _

Behind Usui, a darkish purple aura lurks. _Grrr…. _A smirking face was worn by him. _Ruff!_

"STOP!" Misaki shouted. She had her demon eyes, demon aura, and demon strength, all showing. "You. Two. Drive. Me. **CRAZY!**"

Hinata shrunk a little.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, DON THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE. OUT OF SCHOO, OUT OF YOUR UNIFORMS, OUT OF MY FACE!" She pointed an accusing finger at Usui. "YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE, DOING PERVERTED STUFF, AND PICKING POINTLESS FIGHTS?!" She turned to Hinata. "AND YOU!"

His puppy eyes were becoming watery. "M-Misaki-Channn~" he whined.

She sighed, running her fingers through her raven hair. "Just… Stop already."

"No." Usui said bluntly. "I asked Misa-Chan out and I didn't get my reply."

"What are you-"

"That's right!" Hinata cut in. "You haven't replied to me either!"

"You…" She frantically looked at the two boys. "UAGH! I GIVE UP!" She pointed her finger at Hinata, "I'M NOT GOING TO DATE YOU!" For a split second, Usui smiled. But then she glared at him. "AND I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU EITHER!"


End file.
